Vergüenza
by FerchuuTwilighter4ever
Summary: Bella dice cosas vergonzosas frente a Alice, Jasper y Edward, luego decide contarselo a Emmett. Mala decisión. Oneshot.


**Una especie de Oneshot que se supone que tiene que ser divertido, Bah, al menos mientras lo escribía me hacía reír:P Respecto a lo de África, hace rato que no leo los libros asi que no me acuerdo si es verdad que fueron, lei tantos fic's que ya no se que cosas pasaron de verdad y cuales no jaja**

**Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a SM, la historia en cambio sí.**

* * *

Bella POV.

Estaba aburrida. Si, en casa de los Cullen con Edward, aburrida. Era uno de esos días domingo, y para 'sorprenderse', lluviosos, en los que realmente no habia nada para hacer.

Esme estaba en la cocina escribiendo, Carlisle trabajando, Alice y Jasper mirando el raro maratón de Fashion Police de las 3 pm; que él miraba más por acompañarla a ella que por gusto, y luego Edward y yo mirándonos, sentados en la alfombra a los pies de estos. Emmett y Rosalie no estaban ya que habían viajado a África para una de sus tantas lunas de miel. Era algo bueno y malo, bueno porque no vería la mirada fría de Rosalie y malo porque extrañaba a Emmett y sus comentarios.

Cerré un momento los ojos, escapando de la atrayente mirada de Edward, y me puse a pensar en qué podría hacer. Leer, no. Escuchar música, no. Mirar televisión con Alice y Jasper, definitivamente no. Haber... preguntarle a Esme si... no. Decirle a Edward que me toque el... Demonios, no. Aunque... se me ocurrían un montón de cosas que podría hacerle a Edward... pero también me diría que no. Era divertido hacerle rabiar por las noches cuando yo le exigía más de lo que me daba, aunque con buenos resultados ya que, resumiendo, sus manos habían recorrido caasi todo mi cuerpo, y era realmente bueno en eso. Pero estaba segura que ahora no cedería. Pobre de mí.

Suspiré.

-Frustrada, Bella?- me preguntó Jasper.

Y al abrir los ojos, lo vi sonreir y levantar la cejas sugestivamente. Me puse roja al instante.

-Qué?- me hice la idiota, sabía que había sentido mi pensamiento respecto a Edward- No, es que... estoy aburrida- en parte era cierto, pero solo hizo que levantara más sus cejas, e inventé algo cambiando de tema- Saben? Tal vez... revise mi correo electrónico, puede que mi madre... haya enviado algo.- dije levantándome y dirigiendome hacia los ordenadores. Dios, sonaba fatal intentando ser casual. Estaba de espaldas a ellos por lo que esperaba que no se dieran cuenta del tomate que tenía por rostro.

-Bella, tu madre dejo de enviarte correos hace mucho, recuerdas? Ahora hablan por teléfono.- la voz de mi adorada amiga, notese el sarcarmo, me detuvo en seco.

-Es que... puede que ella...- me gire lentamente y al observarlos pude ver la mirada de Jasper, que aumentaba mi vergüenza. Me ruborizé más si eso era posible. Los rostros de Alice y Edward eran de diversión, supongo que también se aburrian si estaban dejando que me ridiculizara yo misma. Al fin Edward habló.

-Amor, te sientes bien? Estas... un _poco_ roja, diria yo.

-Si es solo que...

-Ella está bien Edward. Esta así porque hace unos momentos sentía, y seguro pensaba, cosas indebiiiiidas- dijo Jasper alargando la I y abriendo los ojos.

-E-eso... no es cierto! Yo solo... pensaba en que...-vamos Bella, lo primero que se te cruze por la cabeza- Edward tiene unas manos increíbles y de seguro un gran...- tapé mi boca.

¡¿Qué había dicho?! Lo que se te cruze por la cabeza? Que gran idea.

Alice comenzó a reirse junto con Jasper, y Edward intentando ser discreto, convulsionaba del ataque de risa que le estaba dando.

-Guau Bella, no sabía que Edward había hecho un graaan amague de enseñarte a su amigo- dijo Alice riendo.

-No hizo amague de nada, te das cuenta con solo...- paré, no dejaba de mandarme al frente a mi misma. En este punto yo ya estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza y ellos, incluido Edward, no dejaban de reirse de mi.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, les dije que mejor me iría a otro lado. Y salí de la sala yendo hacía el cuarto de mi novio, donde estaba su ordenador.

Abajo todavía se escuchaban las voces de los tres, al parecer ahora reían de Edward.

Encendí la máquina, y entré a mi correo, viendo que no tenía mensaje alguno. Pero Emmett estaba conectado. Le hablaría, asi tal vez _olvidaría_ el episodio de mi vómito verbal en la sala.

_-Bella S. dice: Hola! _

_-SoyTuHombreEmmett dice: Bellaaa como va todo por ahi?_

_-Bella S. dice: Bien, llueve pero.._

_ Emmett enserio?_

_ tu hombre?_

_-SoyTuHombreEmmett dice: Qué? es seeexy. A Rose le gusta_

_-Bella S. dice: Eso es todo menos sexy, suena... gay :P_

_-SoyTuHombreEmmett dice: Bella, el estúpido apodo no me gusta. Ahora lo cambiará, soy Rosalie._

-_Bella S. dice: De_ _acuerdo..._

Rosalie hablándome? Cielos. Supongo que este es el momento para que me caiga un meteorito en la cabeza.

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: estas contenta? mira lo que debi poner ¬¬ Voy a vengarme Bells wajajajaj_

Que divertido era esto! Pero no quería imaginar como se vengaría. Seguí escribiendole.

-_Bella S. dice_: _y yo que hice? xD No es mi culpa que Rosalie te domine jajaja_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Ya quisieras tú que Eddy te domine... ;) O no Belly Bells?_

_-Bella S. dice: Emmett! Que cosas dices?:P_

De acuerdo Bella, cambia de tema, pero esta vez piénsalo bien.

_-Bella S. dice: Por cierto, no sabes, hoy volvi a ponerme en evidencia a mi misma! _(Porqué le conté eso?!)

-_MiMujerMeDomina dice: Ohhohoh! Cuentamee!_

_-Bella S. dice: Nosé porque te dije eso._

_ Olvidalo, es vergonzoso!_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Oh vamos! Dejame adivinar... es sobre tu inexistente vida sexual con el frígido de Eddy :D_

_-Bella S. dice: ..._

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Acerté! jajaj dime que és._

_-Bella S. dice: Te diré, pero solo porque no te estoy mirando a la cara._

_ Di a entender que me la paso mirando la entrepierna de Edward... _

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Ohh Bellaaaaaa! Como pude perderme eso!? Asi que si miras al pequeño Eddy?_

_ sabes cuanto mide? Yo le doy entre 18 y 20 cm._

_-Bella S. dice: Por favor! no voy a hablar de_

_ .. 18 cm. dices?_

_ -MiMujerMeDomina dice: Enserio que no te conocia ese lado salvaje en busca de la lanza perdida de Edward jajaja Esta bien que digas eso Bellita, estás a un paso de admitir que eres una desquiciada ninfómana :D_

_-Bella S. dice:_ _No quise decir eso! Y no voy a admitir nada porque eso no es cierto!_

_ -MiMujerMeDomina dice: Esta bien, Bella esta bien._

_ Ahora estas en la etapa de la negación, y eso es normal._

_ -Bella S. dice: No estoy negando nada!_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Está perfecto Belly Bee..._

_ Háblame, yo te escucho, cuentame tus problemas:P_

_ -Bella S. dice: Emmett por favor! No me trates como si fuera_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: te escucho Bella, te escucho_

_ -Bella S. dice: Estamos hablando por chat Emmett._

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: te leo Bella, te leo..._

_ -Bella S. dice: Podrias dejar de ser tan... condescendiente? _

_ No tengo ningun problema!_

_ No soy ni desquiciada ni ninfómana!_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: ya se que estas tensa, _

_ frustrada y eso te enojaa, pero no te enfades conmigo!:)_

_-Bella S. dice: NO ESTOY FRUSTRADA!_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Si lo estas, se nota hasta en África:P_

_ pero si quieres ayuda, pídeselo a manos mágicas..._

_-Bella S. dice: Quien?_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: A Eddy._

_-Bella S. dice: qué? tu sabias que sus man_

_ olvidate de eso._

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: Bellaaaaa mirabas su tercera pierna y ahora fantaseas con sus dedos? No te detienes nunca hermanita! :D_

_-Bella S. dice: Emmett por favor! para! _

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: porquee quieres que paree?_

_ que acaso no quieres saber mas sobre su pierna?!_

_ sabías que es taan laaaarga que la arrastra? que por eso camina raro?_

_ Y se balancea de un lado para el ootro, de un lado para el otro..._

_-Bella S. dice: OOOOK suficiente. Me voy. Te veo cuando vuelvas._

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: De acuerdo, Rose les manda saludos a todos, incluso a tí:)_

_ -Bella S. dice: Que detalle gracias!_

_-MiMujerMeDomina dice: y recuerda Bella..._

_-Bella S. dice: Que cosa?_

__MiMujerMeDomina dice: De un lado para el otro..._

_ Bella S. se ha desconectado._

* * *

**Y bueno, que les pareció? Se me vino a la mente una noche a las dos de la madrugada, a esa hora no podia salir nada bueno jaja**

**Besos Latigables. **

**Ferchuu!**


End file.
